


The bet

by RhapeSeuhans



Series: Viktuuri prompts [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss Victor Nikiforov, Boss/Employee Relationship, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Office Worker Katsuki Yuuri, Wingman Christophe Giacometti, Wingman Phichit Chulanont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: Yuuri made a bet and lost, now he has to ask his boss out.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Viktuuri prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/947181
Comments: 12
Kudos: 211





	The bet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bet  
> I wanted to see a nervous Yuuri trying to ask Viktor out <3  
> [¡Aquí la versión en Español (latino)!](https://www.wattpad.com/851362617-prompts-viktuuri-prompt-11-apuesta)  
> 

Yuuri breathed nervously as he put his hands to his face, trying to wipe it up the cold sweat that was emanating from his forehead with the sleeves of his blue suit.

He wasn't sure about what he was about to do, but he had to do it. After all, he had lost a bet and he had to pay it.

A bet that he didn't want to be part of it in the first place but had to fulfill so as not to look like a chicken in front of his coworkers.

Yuuri didn't even like soccer, he simply opted for a team whose name sounded like winners. And lost.

At least Yuuri didn't lose money, although he did lose his dignity.

Yuuri wasn't the only one who lost, of course, as more coworker made the bet. And each loser was assigned a different (but just as humiliating) task given by the winners: from being the one who served the coffee in the morning, wearing a clown wig, barking like a dog every few sentences, and more variations during working hours...

Yuuri, however, was the one who took the worst punishment of all, which was asking his immediate boss for a date in front of everyone.

In other words, ask Viktor Nikiforov for a date.

Viktor Nikiforov was not only his boss, but he was also the most handsome man in the entire building, with his sophisticated silver hair, his seductive blue eyes, his perfect smile that shone brighter than the sun, the sensual Russian accent from his voice, and all that added to his good attitude and professionalism.

In theory Yuuri had received the simplest punishment, according to his colleagues at least, since everyone in the office had already asked Viktor for a date at some point in their lives, but the silver-haired man had rejected all those invitations in the gentlest way possible, always showing an indulgent smile, making the rejection less painful.

The only problem was that Yuuri was truly in love with his boss even knowing that it was an impossible love. It would hurt to be rejected in any way.

However, a bet was a bet and he had to fulfill it. In addition, his coworkers had been expecting for three days to see him make a fool of himself in front of their boss, and they had left him that afternoon as the last day to do it, or else, he would get a worse punishment.

Yuuri heard the elevator and turned to see Viktor Nikiforov, in all his glory, leave and head toward the front door.

Yuuri's legs trembled with anticipation, and on the other side of the reception he could see his coworkers hiding behind a pot as they motioned for him to hurry.

Yuuri sighed heavily, so deep it filled his lungs, and he hurried to stand in front of his target.

His boss stopped, looking surprised, but showed his usual kind smile.

"Is something wrong, Katsuki?" Viktor asked kindly, as he always addressed his employees. Yuuri swallowed as he looked over Viktor's shoulder, watching as Phichit raised a thumb in support, Guang-Hong biting his nails, just as nervous as or more nervous than himself; Georgi seemed to be praying to some pagan God, and Chris greeted Yuuri with a raised hand.

"Eh... I."

"Yes?" Viktor insisted with his bright smile. Yuuri swallowed again.

"Mister Nikiforov..." He started to say, but the man laughed and raised an open hand to signal him to stop.

"Katsuki. You can call me Viktor, I've already told you this before, especially now that we are no longer in office hours.”

"Uh, yeah, right... Viktor." He rectified with flushed cheeks. He didn't understand why his boss was so kind to him. And as far as Yuuri knew, no one in the office called him by his name (only Chris, they were friends). The Japanese man then coughed and continued. "Viktor. Would you ... uh, haveadatewithme?" He inquired as quickly as he could, hoping that the Russian man didn't understand him but that would count for the bet anyway. Yuuri immediately closed his eyes, ready to be rejected.

There was a long silence, for about five seconds, and Yuuri's eyes widened at the answer.

"Yes. I would love to have a date with you."

Yuuri not only could see the handsome man's radiant smile in front of him and his cheeks starting to painting red, but from the corner of his eye he could see his coworkers celebrating in his favor, clasping their hands between them. Phichit raised his fists in triumph, while Georgi cried and send kisses at the ceiling, thanking whoever he prayed for; even Mila, the receptionist, raised both thumbs in approval. Chris winked at him.

"Seriously?" He couldn't help but ask, stunned. Viktor had never accepted an invitation from anyone. Why on earth would he agree to date a low-ranking employee like him?

"Yes, of course." Viktor confirmed. And if Yuuri hadn't been so stunned, he would have noticed that the silver-haired man was nervously touching his hair. "I'm free right now. What about you, Yuuri? ... Ah, can I call you Yuuri?"

"Eh... Yes, I am also free right now." He blinked slowly, thinking that maybe he was still in his bed and everything was a wonderful dream that he didn't want to wake up from. "And you can...can call me Yuuri."

"Perfect." Viktor stepped forward, getting closer to the Japanese man. "I know a coffee shop near here. Unless you prefer we dine at a restaurant." He said the last thing in a low voice, being almost a sensual whisper that caused Yuuri's body to shiver.

"The... the coffee shop is fine." He answered with a lump in his throat. Yuuri wasn't ready yet for a date that required paying a three-figure bill. He didn't think he would go that far, his wallet was empty.

Viktor seemed to agree because he continued to smile smoothly, and opened the door of the building and held it for Yuuri.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

One year later.

"Wait, did you know about the bet from the beginning?" Yuuri asked, stunned. Viktor smiled, though feeling a little guilty.

"Yes." He confirmed, feeling a bit ashamed. "Chris knew I liked you, so he said he would find a way to encourage you to ask me out on a date. But I never thought he was being serious, though..."

"What?! Did you already like me?!" The Japanese man's face was totally red. Even after 8 months of dating and a month of being engaged, he was still surprised by the fact that Viktor was in love with him.

"Yes, of course. I like you from the day I met you, Yuuri." He reached across the table and took his fiancé's hand flirtatiously as he flicked his silver lashes. "But you were always so elusive with me that I didn't know if you liked me too. So I was very surprised when you asked me for a date that day. However, I remembered Chris's words and decided to ask him if he had something to do with it, then he told me about the bet."

"And… didn't you mind?" Yuuri questioned, confused, but intertwining his fingers with his fiancé's when he saw that he wasn't upset. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I don't care how our relationship started, Yuuri. I knew immediately that you liked me when I saw you acting so cute towards me." He sighed as he remembered their first date in the coffee shop, when Yuuri was so nervous that he looked like a scared puppy. "Eventually I forgot about the bet. But if I had known that you were feeling so bad about it I would have told you from the start that I was glad you invited me out, not to mention that I was also planning to ask you out; you just did it first." He winked and Yuuri felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

"Oh, I see." Yuuri, relaxing at the explanation, smiled and motioned for the silver-haired man to come over to offer him a shy kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, solnyshko." Viktor gently took his chin and kissed him again. "Also, thanks to you I won a bet on Yakov."

"Yakov?" Yuuri blinked. "You mean the President of our company? Yakov Feltsman?"

"Yes." Viktor chucked. Yuuri cocked his head while waiting for an explanation. "Yakov said that you would never marry me. 'Katsuki is a smart boy, he wouldn't marry an irresponsible guy like you,' he said. So now we have a paid trip to Spain as a wedding gift, sponsored by Yakov.” He said with a raised eyebrow and a triumphant smile.

Yuuri laughed. He knew he must be mad at his fiancé for gambling with their relationship, but he had done the same thing a year ago. They were even now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you like my work [follow me on my tumblr and see my comics/doujins Viktuuri!](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
